


Für die Ewigkeit

by Descaladumidera_German (Descaladumidera)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Oder so, alter Stuff den ich hier hochlade, die sich küssen, just dudes being bros
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 03:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12974595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descaladumidera/pseuds/Descaladumidera_German
Summary: Und für diesen einen Augenblick sind es einfach nur du und er und die Nacht für die Ewigkeit.





	Für die Ewigkeit

**Author's Note:**

> Alter OS, den ich jetzt hier hochlade, damit ich mein altes Profil auf fanfiktion.de löschen kann.

Es ist eine klare, warme Sommernacht. Der Mond wirft sein sanftes Licht auf euch und lässt eure Gesichter noch blasser wirken, als sie sowieso schon sind. Irgendwie denkst du, dass der Mond Wärme spendet, aber vielleicht ist es auch nur der Körper, der neben dir im Gras liegt und genau wie du zum Himmel blickt.

Du schließt die Augen und genießt die Stille, die dich in letzter Zeit so selten besuchen kommt. Entspannt legst du dich bequemer in das weiche Gras, das an deinen nackten Füßen kitzelt und so wunderbar nach Sommer und Frieden riecht – du weißt natürlich, dass Frieden keinen Geruch hat, aber es ist dir egal. Während deine Augen immer noch geschlossen sind, sind deine restlichen Sinne geschärft; du hörst das Atmen der Person neben dir, spürst die sanfte Brise, riechst die Blumen, die fein säuberlich in ihren Beeten blühen und schmeckst die Nachtluft auf deiner Zunge.

Wenn es nach dir geht, könnte es immer so bleiben. Nur du und er und die Nacht für die Ewigkeit.

»Albus?«

»Hmm … ja, Gellert?«, nuschelst du und kümmerst dich nicht darum, deine Augen zu öffnen. Du spürst, dass er sich neben dir bewegt und nimmst an, dass er sich aufgesetzt hat. Du lässt deine Augen weiterhin geschlossen und genießt einfach das Gefühl, dass er neben dir ist.

»Denkst du, wir werden die Heiligtümer finden?«, fragt Gellert und jetzt öffnest du deine Augen doch noch. Er liegt auf der Seite, stützt sich mit dem Arm ab und sein Kopf lehnt auf seiner Hand. Auch du änderst deine Position ein wenig, indem du dich auf deinen Unterarmen abstützt und leicht aufsetzt.

»Es wird schwierig«, sagst du berechnend und blickst nachdenklich gen Himmel, »aber ich denke, dass wir intelligent genug sind, diese Suche zu meistern. Wir werden die Herrscher über den Tod!«

Deine Stimme nimmt an Begeisterung zu und du grinst Gellert an. Du weißt genau, dass er ebenso denkt wie du. Auch auf Gellerts Gesicht breitet sich ein Grinsen aus und er lässt sich ausgelassen wieder auf den Rücken fallen, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkend. Auch du lässt dich wieder ins Gras sinken und schließt erneut die Augen.

»Ja, wir sind intelligent«, erwidert Gellert nach einiger Zeit, »aber manchmal frage ich mich, wie wir die Heiligtümer finden sollen. Sie könnten überall sein. Der Stab lässt sich leicht verfolgen, aber der Stein und der Umhang? Das wird nicht leicht. Und wir brauchen sie. Für das Größere Wohl.«

Du nickst nur und stößt einen leichten Seufzer aus. Ja, es wird schwierig werden und manchmal glaubst du, dass ihr zum Scheitern verurteilt seid, aber gleichzeitig weißt du, dass zwei so geniale Menschen, wie ihr es seid, es schaffen können. Außerdem weiß Gellert, was er tut. Er legt so viel Leidenschaft in euer Vorhaben, dass es schon beinahe beängstigend ist, aber gerade deswegen bringst du ihm so viel Bewunderung entgegen.

Lange Zeit ist es still und du genießt diese Stille. Es ist kälter geworden und die Nachtluft hinterlässt eine Gänsehaut auf deinen nackten Armen und Beinen. Das Gras ist ausgekühlt, es ist nichts mehr von der gespeicherten Wärme der Sonne zu spüren. Doch der Duft der Blumen hat sich nicht verändert und du atmest tief ein.

Du weißt nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen ist, aber langsam wird es dir zu kühl. Du könntest vorschlagen, dass ihr euch im Haus aufwärmt, aber du findest euer momentanes Arrangement beruhigend und willst es nicht aufgeben. In der Hoffnung, dass Gellert nichts bemerkt, rückst du näher an ihn heran und nimmst die Wärme seines Körpers auf. Eure hinter dem Kopf verschränkten Arme berühren sich und Gellert lacht leise auf.

»Entschuldige bitte«, murmelst du und willst wieder Abstand nehmen, doch Gellert lässt es nicht dazu kommen. Plötzlich findest du dich in seinen Armen wieder und öffnest deine Augen, nur um zu sehen, dass ihr beinahe Nase an Nase seid. Du spürst das Blut in deine Wangen schießen, während deine Augen in seine blicken und sein Geruch dich benebelt. Er riecht nach Gras und Erde und ein wenig nach Lavendel. Du solltest dich fragen, woher der Lavendelduft kommt, da es weit und breit keinen Lavendel gibt, aber es ist dir egal. Er riecht nach Gellert und seine blauen Augen halten deinen immer noch stand, bis du den Blick abwendest. Es ist dir unangenehm. Es ist so intim und du weißt nicht, was du tun sollst.

»Hey, sieh mich an«, flüstert Gellert und du leistest seiner Bitte folge, als würde eine unerklärliche Macht dich dazu zwingen.

Du merkst, dass deine Lippen trocken sind und befeuchtest sie unbewusst mit der Zunge. Oder vielleicht hoffst du einfach nur, dass Gellert irgendwie reagieren wird. Er hebt seine Hand und seine Finger streicheln sanft über deine Wange, ehe sie zu deinen Lippen wandern und er mit seinem Daumen deine Unterlippe nachzeichnet. Ohne dass du es merkst, beschleunigt sich dein Atem und Gellert lächelt. Vorsichtig lehnt er sich zu dir und legt seine Lippen auf deine.

Sofort schließt du deine Augen und erwiderst den Kuss. Darauf hast du bereits seit Tagen, seit Wochen gewartet, doch dein Denken setzt aus und du genießt den Augenblick. Gellerts Lippen bewegen sich sanft gegen deine und du seufzt leicht auf, bevor ihr euch voneinander löst.

Du bist dir sicher, dass dein Gesicht rot ist, aber du bist dir ebenso sicher, dass man diese Tatsache im Mondlicht schlecht erkennen kann. Und außerdem denkst du, dass es Gellert egal ist. Genauso wie es dir egal wäre, wenn Gellert derjenige wäre, dessen Gesicht rot angelaufen ist.

Tief einatmend vergräbst du dein Gesicht in Gellerts Nacken, während er dich fester an sich drückt. Du fühlst dich geborgen und das ist gerade alles, was zählt. Es ist dir egal, ob es nur eine einmalige Sache ist, es ist dir egal, ob Gellert nur daran interessiert es, es mit einem Mann auszuprobieren. Momentan ist dir alles egal, Hauptsache du kannst noch ein wenig länger in Gellerts Armen liegen, seine Wärme spüren und seinen Duft einatmen.

Eine Hand streicht leicht über deinen Rücken und eine Gänsehaut breitet sich auf deinen Armen aus, die dieses Mal nicht durch die Nachtluft verursacht wird. Am liebsten würdest du ewig so liegenbleiben, aber du weißt, dass das nicht geht. Entschlossen rückst du ein Stück von Gellert ab, um ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

»Habe ich … etwas falsch gemacht?«, fragt Gellert, lässt dich los und sieht dich verletzt an. Heftig schüttelst du den Kopf und wunderst dich, wie verunsichert dein sonst so selbstsicherer Freund klingt.

»Nein! Nein, denk das nicht! Das … i– ich … darauf habe ich gewartet, seit ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe. Bei Merlin, ich weiß, das klingt furchtbar!«

Stöhnend lässt du dich auf den Rücken fallen und schlägst die Hände vor dein Gesicht. Es ist dir peinlich und du warst selten so verlegen. Doch alles, was Gellert tut, ist zu lachen. Er lacht laut und auf einmal fällt dir ein Stein vom Herzen und auch du grinst.

»Ja, das klingt wirklich furchtbar«, prustet Gellert und setzt sich auf. »Albus, ich glaube, wir sind doch nicht so schlau, wie wir gerne wären.«

Du nimmst die Hände von deinem Gesicht und tust es ihm gleich. Er sitzt im Schneidersitz neben dir und lächelt dich an, während du deine Beine an deinen Körper ziehst und mit deinen Armen umschlingst. Dein Blick hängt wieder an seinen blauen Augen, die blass im Mondlicht leuchten, und du nickst sachte.

»Ja, ich denke, du hast Recht«, erwiderst du und schüttelst amüsiert den Kopf. Du fragst dich, wie ihr nicht sehen konntet, was ihr füreinander empfindet, wobei ihr doch tagtäglich gemeinsam unterwegs seid und Pläne schmiedet.

Aber das ist egal, denn es zählt nur das Hier und Jetzt. Und hier und jetzt lehnst du dich zu Gellert und küsst ihn, denn es fühlt sich gut und richtig an und dir wird ganz warm davon. Und wieder zieht Gellert dich in seine Arme, erwidert den Kuss intensiv und auch du schlingst deine Arme um ihn.

Als ihr euch voneinander löst, sagt niemand von euch ein Wort und mit stummem Einverständnis legt ihr euch wieder hin und beobachtet die Sterne und den Mond. Du weißt nicht, wie spät es ist, aber es ist dir auch egal, denn du spürst den warmen Körper neben dir und atmest seinen Duft ein, hörst seine leichtesten Bewegungen, die das Gras in Bewegung versetzen und schließt die Augen.

Zeit spielt keine Rolle, denn in diesem Moment gestattest du dir, für den Augenblick zu leben und ihn in vollen Zügen zu genießen. Gerade jetzt könnte die Welt untergehen und es würde dich nicht weniger interessieren.

»Albus?«

»Gellert?«

»Gemeinsam sind wir unschlagbar«, sagt Gellert und du hörst Genugtuung, Bewunderung und Zuversicht aus seinen Worten heraus. Und wieder einmal wird dir bewusst, warum du dich so zu ihm hingezogen fühlst.

»Ja, das sind wir«, stimmst du ihm zu. Denn das seid ihr wirklich und das weißt du. Genauso wie du weißt, dass du dich unweigerlich in Gellert verliebt hast. Und du findest keinen Ausweg aus diesem Verliebtsein, aber das ist dir egal, denn manchmal muss es keinen Ausweg geben.

Manchmal muss es einfach nur dich und ihn und die Nacht für die Ewigkeit geben.

 


End file.
